Noche Eterna
by Lithuem
Summary: La soledad es un sentimiento que duele en lo mas profundo del alma y mas cuando tu vida es eterna...


¡Hola! jejej cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aqui uu. En fin...Bueno aqui un nuevo fic cortito que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio tan típicas en mi.

Va dedicado a Nuri-chan y Hazu-chan.

Espero que os guste n,n

·†NOCHE ETERNA†·

Escondido en la oscuridad no soy mas que una sombra. Acechando a mis presas, viendo como con tranquilidad hablan entre ellas ajenas al peligro que entre las sombras se cierne sobre ellas. Miro con atención cada uno de sus movimientos deleitándome con cada uno de ellos y tramando con cuidado todos mis movimientos como un felino. Poseo una agilidad inigualable, una rapidez insólita, mis presas son casi incapaces de verme. Pero a pesar de todo, siento una inmensa soledad cada vez que los observo escondido, paseando tranquilamente acompañados sin pensar en los peligros que los acechan constantemente y las tristezas que cada día aparecen en sus vidas. Pero a pesar de ello se sienten felices, ¿Por que no puedo yo hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar? Cada noche me atormentan las muertes que a mis espaldas pesan. Pensando en las cientos de vidas que he tenido que arrebatar para poder vivir. Y en mi eterna vida pienso en esta soledad que parece que nunca acabara, como un castigo por mis pecados.

Por ahora dejo mis pensamientos para concentrarme en mi próxima victima. Pongo mi atención en un joven que pasa por la calle solo, caminando con paso tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos y escondiendo su rostro bajo una bufanda a causa del frío. Siento el aire golpearme en la cara pero no me importa. Mis ojos están concentrados en aquel chico de cabellos rubios que esconde un poco mas sus mejillas sonrosadas, al frío de la madrugada, bajo en trozo de tela color azul.

Con lentitud salgo de mi escondite entre las sombras de las que parecía parte de ellas hace solo un segundo. La luz de una farola cercana me ilumina, entrecierro un poco los ojos molesto por la luz. Con paso lento y elegante me acerco a aquel bello chico, que entra en un parque. La luz lo ilumina y puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que brillan gracias a la luz. Me parece un ángel. Me acerco por detrás a él y con un suave roce en su hombro logro que se gire a verme. Al observarme, me mira con sorpresa.

"Es hermoso"

Sonrió al escuchar sus pensamientos. También me mira sorprendido por la extremada blancura de mi piel, soy conciente que bajo las luces mi piel parece reflejar la luz y que mi ropa negra no ayuda a disimular mi palidez, sino que la acentúa aún mas. Además de que mis ojos grises brillan de forma sobrenatural. Me acerco un poco mas a él con una gentil sonrisa y noto como baja la vista avergonzado por el sonrojo que aparece en su rostro y que es conciente que he notado. Rió con suavidad al ver su inocencia, es un chico verdaderamente hermoso, como la mayoría de mis victimas tanto hombres como mujeres, pero en el hay una inocencia que me atrae mas aun.

Con uno de mis finos dedos bajo la bufanda que lo cubre del frío, quiero verlo aunque él sigue sin subir el rostro. Con suavidad deslizo mis dedos por la morena mejilla levemente coloreada hasta su mentón y con un par de dedos lo obligo a levantar el rostro. Vuelvo a sonreír y su sonrojo se acentúa. Me encanta este chico, es una pena no poder quedarme con él, prometí una vez no convertir a nadie y así lo haré, aunque por ello deba permanecer en soledad. Intentando olvidar mi deseo, con un rápido movimiento paso una de mis pálidas manos por su cintura acercándolo a mi cuerpo y viendo la sorpresa en los ojos azules y los confusos pensamientos que se arremolinan en su cabeza, tan contradictorios los unos de los otros. Por una parte su ansia de empujarme y salir corriendo, y por otra sus deseos de no separarse de mi.

-"Eres hermoso ¿lo sabias?"- susurro suavemente en su oído, sintiendo como se estremece su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Cuando me alejo para observarlo veo como mantiene los ojos cerrados. Lo beso lentamente y él me corresponde pasando sus brazos por mi cuello acercándome mas a él y besándome con desesperación, abandonándose a sus deseos. Noto el contraste entre sus cálidos labios y míos, fríos y suaves como el terciopelo.

He conseguido que caiga en mi hechizo. Me alejo de sus labios depositando mas besos por sus mejillas bajando poco a poco a mi objetivo. Con la otra mano lo obligo a girar la cabeza para tener mas acceso al sitio al que deseo llegar, con una leve caricia rozo mis labios en su cuello sintiendo la sangre palpitar en sus venas bajo la morena piel. Despacio abro los labios y clavo mis colmillos escuchando como un gemido escapa de su boca. Con fuerza agarra la camisa que llevo, estrujando la tela entre sus dedos y cargando su peso en mi. Yo lo estrecho entre mis brazos con fuerza cuando noto el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, dejando escapar un gemido de goce. Su sangre es exquisita, es dulce como ninguna otra que he probado. Bebo despacio y con cuidado para no desperdiciar ninguna gota de tan deliciosa sangre. Una vez mas su cuerpo se estremece, oigo los latidos de su corazón en mis oídos, nublando cualquier otro sonido de mi alrededor.

Los latidos de su corazón se vuelven gradualmente mas débiles, pero aun así se aferra con fuerza a mi, luchando por mantenerse con vida. Por fin la fuerza de su agarre disminuye, a igual que los latidos de su corazón. Con cuidado de separo de él, sujetándolo para que no caiga al suelo.

Lo observo. Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublada, y su entrecortada respiración choca contra mi cara. Su cuerpo tiembla y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie, poco consigue. Me acerco nuevamente a él y lo beso con extremada delicadeza, viendo como sus ojos se cierran correspondiendo, al final, con mi beso. Cuando me separo de él, ya esta muerto.

Con cuidado lo tumbo en un banco que hay en un lado del camino que cruza el hermoso parque. Retiro algunas de las hebras del cabello rubio que caen por su rostro, para quien lo vea parecerá que duerme tranquilamente. Muerdo uno de mis dedos y lo paso por las marcas de mis colmillos que hay en su cuello, viendo que, gracias a mi sangre, estas se cierran. Mirándolo por ultima vez, levanto mi vista al cielo, observando las estrellas brillar. Se que se acerca el alba, así que me giro y con paso lento camino hacia mi refugio, como todas las mañanas, a esperar que amanezca para poder dormir. Y a la noche siguiente salir una vez mas de caza, noche tras noche hasta la eternidad.

Porque así es la vida que tengo...

Porque así es la vida de un vampiro...

En la soledad y la oscuridad de una noche eterna...


End file.
